ARCTiCa Archives: Trials of the Spark - Highschool 101
by OutragedFungus4
Summary: Trial 1: An all female high school filled to the brim with Demons, Ghouls, Liminals, and Human Assassins who all have hatred for males… Student death is common occurrence, and violence is just another part of the curriculum… The test is to see how long Zack can stay alive in this school, with the help of his powerful robotic harem, chances are a little better than slim.


_This is a spin-off of my story 'ARCTiCa Archives: Girlfriends of metal a family of monsters' I do not own highschool DxD or any characters in it… but all of my characters are mine… duh._

 _This is the first of many crossovers involving Zack and his powerful robotic harem, figured this would be a good place to start… if you are confused or interested in any of my characters then you might want to check out my other story, btw I'm writing this story ahead of when all the characters are introduced, so if you follow my other story then you might find that there not introduced yet._

 _But if you just want to read this story without having to make a career out of it then you'll be pleased to know that I've put enough background information in this first chapter for you to pretty much understand everything, more info will be dropped later on in smaller batches but having an open mind will definitely make this a lot easier._

 _This is only meant to be fun… so if you're a diehard DxD fan then you might consider going somewhere else, I don't need any hate on 'you shouldn't have come into this fandom if you aren't going to take it serious' if your like that go fuck yourself and leave, but if your normal like 99% of all people then enjoy… also don't bother commenting about any bad spelling/grammar as it's already on my radar._

 _This story will have plenty of fluff and maybe a lemon or two, as well as swearing… I stayed clear of that on my other story but due to Issei swearing in the anime I felt like it would be more like in the universe if I put it in. Rated M for such reasons._

 _I also have not watched highschool DxD in a very long time, so if some stuff is a little off then don't get mad… this is just a fun story about Zack and his harem in a high school where the schools most popular redhead runs club made entirely of devils, Rest assured I will do some research to insure that the names, weapons, abilities, and general personalities are correct but honestly I have no clue what happens after season 2… if anyone wants to educate me or give me an idea/scenario then PM me and we'll talk._

 _The timing will be somewhere after the fight with riser when everyone's just chilling and maybe when gasper gets introduced… and like always, Zacks POV unless specified… all keep it open until chapter 3, so don't stress about it… I mean I won't stress about it._

 _Alright, without further ado, let's roll it!_

 **Enjoy**

 **"Welcome; Sparkmate 001 - Zack Axel…"** A synthetic female voice announced throughout a still and dark room… echoing slightly off the metallic walls with a slight metal ring.

"Where… am I?" I asked back as I opened my eyes and began looking around the pitch black room.

 **"You are nowhere, right now you are in the fader dimension… a dimension that has no physical form, your consciousness has been transferred here into an exact digital replica of your real body, when the trials begin you will no longer be inside this digital realm and such your real body will be returned to you…"**

"So, I'm not real? I'm in a giant computer?" I asked while using my arms to check my body.

 **"You are correct in a sense… you are very much real… your consciousness is safely stored right inside my mind, I have created a semi-physical room for you to exist in for the time being."** The voice said with slight humour in her voice.

"So your not here to hurt me?..." I asked as I felt the cold metallic floor with my hands.

 **"Of course not… Zack, I am no enemy to you, I am here to test, guide, and strengthen you…"**

"Prove it, give me your name." I asked in defiance as stood up and walked around the dimly lit room.

 **"Ohh a feisty one, my daughters sure did pick an amazing specimen… your human memory was in a sense temporarily corrupted when your consciousness was transferred here, don't worry your memory will soon return… we have met, but if it gains your trust faster I will retell my name..."**

"And? What is it?..." I asked impatiently as I walked to a nearby wall and started to pound it with an open palm.

 **"My name is… Aurora Europa, I am the mother to all X-01 Automatons that are created on the Planet X-01, and I'm technically the stepmother to you as your ARCTiCa clan consists of my first daughters whom of which I'm especially close to… I'm honestly surprised that you were able to forget such a name……. since you were the one that gave it to me..."** The voice named Aurora answered me with a voice booming with presence, but it quickly turns into one of humour toward the end.

"Aurora… Europa… That does sound familiar… So what happened to my real body?"

 **"My, my such a skeptic… and what's with all the questions? Are you tense? Nervous?... if you like I can manifest a body to give you a warm hug..."**

"No thanks, and yes I'm tense… it's not everyday your told your in a new dimension, where your consciousness has been pulled from your body and is currently living inside your stepmother? And what about my body is it just lying around waiting for me to come back, or will it live on and I'll just become a forgotten thought."

 **"Wow, someone sounds like they definitely need a hug… Zack your body is safe, currently resting at your home in a bed full of my daughters… Don't tell me you forgot them? Did you?... when you re-emerge to your sleeping body everything will be the same, I even put your body is stasis so you won't starve as time goes by normally…"** She spoke as a large rectangle appeared in front of me to show me an image of me sleeping in my room.

"So I'm safe… I kind of remember them, but what am I doing here?"

 **"Yes you are safe both mental you and physical you, do not worry… you are here to strengthen the sparkbond you made between yourself and my daughters, While scanning your subconscious I found suitable worlds within your mind that I felt would make good tests…"**

"What on earth is a sparkbond? Who are your daughters? And what kind of world did you find while poking around in my mind?" I impatiently asked as I began pacing in the enclosed metal room.

 **"Like I said, your memory will return… alright in short a spark bond is kind of like a human marriage, it bonds two or more sparks together across all of time and space, a spark is like the brain and heart of an X-01 Automation, when you first formed a bond your brain became a hybrid, although still organic it allows for you to be compatible in a sparkbond where feelings can be passed from sparkmate to sparkmate, you are currently bonded to 4 X-01 ARCTiCa femmes…"**

"Ok, I kind of understand… but what is an ARCTiCa? Sounds stupid… And what are femmes?"

 **"Scrap this is getting annoying, I must learn how to preserve human memories… Ok, ARCTiCa is the name you gave to our species when you first discovered my forth daughter, before you learned the truth... and femme is our way of saying female, same with mech meaning male in human… do you understand?"** She spoke with growing irritation present in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember… The sparkbond, your daughters, you… everything actually, Hey thanks for explaining it all again." I said anxiously as everything started to click into place.

 **"Do not worry, but to test your memory please recall the names, abilities, and any key details of the femmes you are bonded to…"** She reassuringly spoke with a slight laugh that sounded like a thousand silver bells in the wind.

"Uh, sure… Emmi - 004 is a monster/predator class… She was the first I met and was the one that formed the bond, she's 5ft tall with white skin and hair, her spark is a bright pink making her optics or eyes are a bright pink, but quickly turns to red whenever she's angry… She has a strong tail that can extend to a length of 14 ft, or retract to 3 ft and crush steel, her tongue is 3 ft long and she all in all resembles a a young Loli lizard person with large bright optics... Oh she can also turn into a massive leviathan when fighting, learned that out the hard way... Emmi's the cute one of the group, she's kind of simply minded and thus gets distracted easily."

 **"That's good… keep going…"**

"Let's see… Aiva - 002 is an Armour/Adaptive class… Her armour class allows for her body or chassis to open up and form around a person sort of like a suit of armour, while her adaptive class allows for her to manipulate her bodies nanomachines to put any kind of weapon or tool onto there frame… it also lets her create any kind of small object at will… She's 7ft tall, with a lava red spark, red optics and blue detailing which sometimes produce flames when she's under strong emotions… For hair she has two large red twin tail like antennas that hang down to her hips, they closely resemble the design of a wooden snake in both flexibility, and appearance. The two antennas can either hang slack or there movement can be controlled by Aiva and in extension the tools that she can manifested on the tips of the twin tail antennas. Her two long twin tails can combine to create one thick braid that hangs behind her head, but she almost never styles her antenna like that… And last but not least she's able to fly like iron man by morphing powerful thrusters onto her hands, feet, and back."

 **"Well that certainly was an information overhaul, Aiva must certainly be your favourite…"**

"I have no favourites, I love them all equally, it's mainly because she's the most straight forward, and thus spends the most time with me, well it's about 50/50 between her and her twin sister Athena - 005, because there twins they have almost exactly the same appearance and abilities… Athena has the same Armour/Adaptive class as her sister allowing her to do everything she can, but unlike Aiva, Athena's spark is an ice blue, with matching optics that are a gorgeous blue with red detailing that create a frost effect when she's to is under strong emotions, the two are really great to have around… As I said there twins so the only real differences are her obvious spark/optic colour, the way she flies which utilizes a winged design, where four large metal wings come out of her forearms and back…and her personality which is noticeable colder and uncaring compared to Aivas which is sweet, possessive, cynical, and straightforward."

 **"Well… That was certainly a lot for my processor to handle… what about the last?.."**

"And finally Arcee - 003, the ARCTiCa femme I named after the old tv show, transformers because of her transformer class allowing her to turn into any mechanical object… She has a venom purple spark with matching purple optics with bright yellow irises, She's super tall at around 14 ft naturally, but can shrink herself to 7 ft for when she's inside small buildings, she is also able to create multiple small hard light hologram versions of herself that she can control for interactions inside or outside her cabin… She's like the big sister of the group, caring, and sweet, but at the same time does her own thing and doesn't really on anyone else… it's a massive difference to Aiva and Athena personalities who are protective, and possessive to the point where it not even funny… Also the feeling of being cuddled like a teddy bear by your girlfriend who is twice your size is something that will never get old."

 **"Well alright then… that was definitely a lot for the reader to take in at one go, I apologize if you blew a fuse or two… As of right now you only have 4 units in you sparkbond, as you can tell from the feelings you are receiving right now… but that can change as time goes on, again in the future you will have to pick you team when going into any trial."**

"Hehe, I forgot how weird and comforting that felt, to feel all my girlfriends feelings…"

 **"What do you feel right now?"**

"Warmth, affection, love, lust, and hunger?"

 **"Not surprising, Emmi and Aiva ever since her first day on earth they have loved human food… those feeling are natural for the bond, as you can feel all there feelings, they can thus feel yours… making you all one of the same, and the ideal team where your all connected, not by mind, but by heart."**

"Sooo, what did you find while searching my mind?"

 **"A world where devils, angels, and fallen angels exist among humans, more specifically a school full of girls and male perverts also where a popular red haired girl is the president of a certain occult research club… I believe this world is called, Highschool DxD?"**

"That was an anime that I watched like 7 years ago, it's not real… and as cool as that sounds, it also sounds like it could backfire easily."

 **"I have found a dimension where such a world exists, and yes I will agree that there is room for injury or death, but rest assured that whatever happens just know that I will make sure that you will wake up to see another sunrise… but you must remember that you have 4 of the universe's most powerful creatures all in love with you and willing to do anything you want, they expect you to use them… they feel unloved and unwanted if you play the nice guy act with them."**

"Well, now could I not be positive with that attitude… when can I start?"

 **"Now there's the energy I knew you had… but remember this is the only the first trial of many to come, so don't get to cocky, in the future you will have to select which units you wish to you use, but since this is your first trial coupled with the fact that this world seems to be extra dangerously having teams of devil, angel, fallen angel among the factions, I felt that I you should let you use all of your sparkmates."**

"Ok, that sounds fair… so I'll be in the highschool DxD universe with Emmi, Aiva, Athena, and Arcee… what about Fii?"

 **"You mean the tiny scout unit Aiva and Athena created for you? She is more like your cell phone, although she is self aware she just a tool for you… Fii as you call her will always be with you, regardless if you pick her or not."**

"Ok, well it sounds like you have everything sorted out… What happens now?"

 **"Now I send you back to your original body, where I will then send you and my daughters to the universe I have called, dimension DxD… by the way, you have been both teacher and student during your lifetime of 25 years, which did you enjoy more?"**

"Definitely being a student, teaching was a drag… why do you ask?"

 **"When you wake up you will be in dimension DxD, I will have altered your form so as you will look and sound like senior in there high school… from there it's up to you, but just know you can't coast on through and do nothing, if that's the case then I will bring upon some real trials, and just know that if you die or if you or anyone dies you'll be brought back in 2 days with full memory of what happened..."**

"Ok that sounds fair... anything else I should know?... like how I'm going to get out of here?..."

 **"I will now begin the extraction process…"**

"WAIT, what? Extraction? That sounds painful, is it? Oh please tell me it's not… no just wait let's talk about this…"

 **"Human consciousness extraction in… 3,2,1… Good luck Zack, make me proud."**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH…"

 **BLACK…**

 ** _A/N: Well I hope I caught your attention with this chapter, this is my first time dipping my feet in the DxD universe so I hope you liked it, depending on how well received this is I'll follow it up._**

 ** _liking, loving and giving this a comment will make me sooo much more inclined to do it faster._**

 ** _Next chapter will mainly be about highschool, fitting in as the new kids… that are also highschool seniors… and how they eventually get into the occult research club, so stay tuned..._**


End file.
